Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical connector structure which is capable of reducing high frequency electromagnetic noises.
Description of Related Art
Due to the amount of data transmitted between electrical devices continues to increase, the signal transmitting speeds between the electrical devices also increase accordingly, thereby providing users with more user friendly experience. In order to allow the users to transmit a large amount of electrical data within a shorter period of time, apart from increasing the gateways of transmitting electrical signals between the electrical devices, a conventional countermeasure is to increase an electrical signal transmitting frequency between the electrical devices. However, with the trend of miniaturization of the electronic devices, the electrical signals are likely to cause crosstalk, thus causing the electrical signals originally transmitted to generate noises. Therefore, in the situation of continuously increasing the electrical signal transmitting frequency between different electrical devices, a connector has to consider the adverse effect on the electrical signals passing through the connector, and control the factors resulting in the adverse effect on the transmission of the electrical signals or take a proper countermeasure to lower its substantial influence. In a conventional electrical connector, a metal shell is generally used to block cross influence of electromagnetic waves between inside and outside of the electrical connector, and then conductive terminals are used to transmit noises in the electrical connector to a ground circuit, thereby reducing the adverse effect on the electrical signals transmission caused by noises, thus enabling the electrical signals to be transmitted between the electrical devices completely.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 8,808,029 as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a high density connector structure for transmitting high frequency signals is disclosed, in which an shielding board A includes resilient arms B arranged at intervals. In such disclosure, the high density connector structure for transmitting high frequency signals has terminals arranged in upper and lower columns, in which the terminals in the upper and lower columns all include signal terminals and ground terminals. Each of the signal terminals is arranged between the ground terminals, and the resilient arms B of the shielding board A are disposed towards and electrically contact the ground terminals in the upper column respectively. If the resilient arms B of the shielding board A desire to be disposed towards and electrically contact the ground terminals in the upper and lower columns, since the shielding board A is a metal thin plate, the resilient arms B have be formed alternately upwards and downwards on the metal thin plate, so as to electrically contact the ground terminals in the upper and lower columns. Consequently, the shielding board A also indirectly restricts the ground terminals in the upper and lower columns to be located at the different positions. When the ground terminals in the upper and lower columns are located corresponding to the same position, the shielding board A has to be divided into two parts, thereby allowing the resilient arms B to electrically contact the ground terminal in the upper column.
Referring to Taiwan Utility Model Patent Number M299955 as shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, a connector having a structure for reducing electromagnetic interference is disclosed, in which a ground plate C includes ground tabs D1 and shielding plates D2. In such disclosure, the shielding plates D2 and the ground tabs D1 are designed as protrusive tabs, and the shielding plates D2 shield the noises generated when signals are transmitted between neighboring signal terminals. The ground tabs D1 are arranged in alternate up and down manner and contact ground terminals respectively. In the disclosure of the aforementioned conventional skill, the connector having a structure for reducing electromagnetic interference has plural terminals arranged in upper and lower columns, in which the terminals in the upper and lower columns all include plural signal terminals and plural ground terminals, and the signal terminals are arranged between the ground terminals.
In the aforementioned conventional skill, since the ground terminals arranged in the upper and lower columns are alternately disposed on a specific projection plane, plural ground tabs D1 can be made on one single metal shielding plate, thereby allowing a portion of the ground tabs D1 to contact the ground terminals arranged in the upper column, and the other portion of the ground tabs D1 to contact the ground terminals arranged in the lower column.
However, in the above disclosures of US Patent Number U.S. Pat. No. 8,808,029 and Taiwan Utility Model Patent Number M299955, when the ground terminals in the upper and lower columns on the projection plane are located at similar or the same positions, due to the surface limitation of the insulator material, plural resilient arms B cannot extend from at the same position of the insulator A, or the ground tabs D1 with opposite directions cannot be disposed on the insulator A, and thus there is a need to improve such disadvantages.